Otra herida de guerra para la colección
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Lisbon y Jane van de visita a casa de un sospechoso.  Cuando el hombre intenta huir y Lisbon va tras él, qué malo puede suceder?   Para algo tiene que servir Patrick Jane, además de causar problemas.   Jisbon incluido obviamente.


Otra herida de guerra para la colección

Lisbon: "Compórtate, si? Es muy temprano para que empieces a hacer de las tuyas." Dijo fastidiada.

Jane: "Uh… que humor."

Hablaban mientras caminaban por la acera uno al lado del otro. Iban a visitar a un sospechoso.

Se detuvieron en frente de la residencia. La casa era esplendida, los colores eran pasteles; rosas viejos, amarillos, cremas. Había muchas plantas en el balcón. Se veían muy bien cuidadas.

Jane: "No parece la casa de un narcotraficante… o vive con la madre o es gay."

Lisbon: "No sabemos si lo es. No tenemos evidencia."

Jane: "Lo es."

Lisbon rodó los ojos.

Subieron las escaleras del balcón.

Jane: "Mmm… le gustan los gatos, especialmente los persas." Dijo al ver dos platitos de comida en el suelo y cuadros de gatos persas en la pared del balcón.

Lisbon: "A quien a la madre o al narco?" Dijo esta vez mirándolo con una sonrisa suave.

Jane: "No lo sé aún. Te diré cuando lo vea. Quizás a ninguno, quizás todo es un tape."

Lisbon: "Claro." Dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

Jane tocó el timbre y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras Lisbon sacaba su placa para mostrarla.

Lisbon: "Señor Muller?"

Esta vez fue ella la que tocó el timbre.

Lisbon: "Señor Muller. Somos del CBI. Venimos para hacerle unas preguntas."

Nadie se acercó a la puerta. Sin embargo, debía haber alguien ya que se podía escuchar el televisor en la sala."

Jane escuchó un leve ruido proveniente del lado derecho de la residencia. Parecía como si alguien o algo hubiese caído en la grama. Caminó por el balcón hacia la esquina derecha de este, colocó las manos en las barandas y sacó la cabeza para asomarse. Vio al hombre correr alejándose de la residencia.

Jane: "Lisbon! Por ahí va!" Dijo señalando al tipo y mirando a Lisbon a los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Lisbon: "Maldita sea."

La mujer corrió por el balcón y saltó por encima de las barandas de este cayendo en la grama con suma precisión.

Jane: "Uh… igualito que yo." Dijo abriendo los ojos de la impresión.

Lisbon comenzó a correr a toda prisa detrás del hombre mientras Jane bajaba las escaleras con rapidez y se asomaba para ver la acción.

Lisbon era rápida, sin duda. En pocos segundos lo alcanzó. Se abalanzó sobre él y cayeron los dos al suelo.

Jane hizo mueca de dolor al ver la caída. El hombre había besado literalmente el cemento.

Forcejeos entre Lisbon y el sospechoso. La chica era pequeña en estatura, pero sabía muy bien cómo hacer su trabajo. Se las ingenió para sacar las esposas de su cinturón sin dejar de soltar los brazos del hombre y de mantenerlo pillado contra el suelo.

Jane observaba con orgullo la escena.

Mas forcejeos, esta vez un poco mas bruscos que los anteriores.

Jane: "Mmmm…" Susurró con un poco de preocupación esta vez. El tipo estaba haciéndose el difícil con Lisbon.

Comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia ambos a la vez que sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcaba el teléfono de Cho.

Cho: "Hello." Se escucho en la otra línea.

Jane: "Creo que Lisbon necesita refuerzos." Dijo sin detenerse en ningún momento.

Cho: "Voy en camino. Llego como en cinco minutos."

Jane: "Bien."

Ambos tumbaron la llamada.

En un segundo, un golpe fuerte.

Lisbon cayó de costado al pavimento mientras el hombre se levantó como un rayo y salió corriendo.

Jane: "Lisbon!" Dijo llegando esta vez a su lado y agachándose para comprobar si estaba bien.

Jane levantó la mirada y vio al hombre desaparecer entre el jardín de los vecinos. Volvió toda su atención a la agente senior.

Lisbon tenía su mano colocada en el torso, justo debajo de su busto. Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos cerrados. Jadeaba de dolor. Jane notó como se le salieron las lágrimas.

Jane: "Lisbon…" Dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de la agente. Estaba muy preocupado. "Respira… respira." Dijo esta vez mientras volvía a sacar su teléfono celular para llamar al 911.

Lisbon abrió los ojos y miró a Jane.

Lisbon: "Creo que…" Dijo en susurros.

Jane: "Crees qué, Lisbon?" Dijo apartando el teléfono de su oído para prestarle completa atención.

Lisbon: "…tengo una costilla rota." Dijo sin voz. Jane solo leyó sus labios.

Jane: "Qué?" Dijo alarmado.

Lisbon: "Que tengo…"

Jane: "Si… si. Te entendí. Te entendí. Cho.. Cho viene en camino. Ya debe estar cerca."

Lisbon asintió. Un brillo de sudor comenzó a verse sobre su frente.

Jane: "Tranquila… trata de respirar tranquila." Decía mientras hacia la llamada a emergencias.

Solo un minuto había pasado y para Jane era una eternidad.

Lisbon: "Jane…"

Jane: "Si?"

Lisbon: "Estamos justo debajo del sol. Ya está comenzando a picar."

Jane: "Lo sé. Lo sé." Dijo frustrado. "Donde diablos está la ambulancia? Y Cho?"

Lisbon: "Ahora te digo a ti… tranquilo... mira... agárrame… hálame hasta ahí." Dijo señalando el árbol de naranjas que se encontraba a unos pies de distancia que proporcionaba una no muy grande, pero buena sombra en estos momentos.

Jane: "Moverte?"

Lisbon: "Por favor, Jane... me voy a derretir."

Jane: "Lisbon… yo…"

Lisbon: "Muéveme, maldita sea!" Dijo esta vez casi gritando para luego jadear por el esfuerzo hecho.

Jane: "Ok. Ok."

Jane colocó un brazo por la espalda de Lisbon y el otro debajo de sus muslos. La levantó con el sumo cuidado posible. Ella le agarró la camisa del dolor. Jane se acercó al árbol y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada al tronco, con ella en brazos. Soltó sus piernas con cuidado, pero no su espalda en ningún momento. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos.

Jane: "Estas bien así? Estas cómoda?"

Lisbon: "Estoy bien. Gracias."

Jane: "El dolor?" Preguntó al ver que no se sacaba la mano del torso en ningún momento.

Lisbon: "Fuerte, pero ahora tolerable. Creo que me he acostumbrado un poco."

Jane: "Lo siento, Lisbon… por no ser de mucha ayuda en situaciones así."

Lisbon: "No digas eso… ahora fuiste de mucha ayuda. Me sacaste del sol." Dijo sonriendo y luego jadeando.

Jane sonrió levemente y acarició con suavidad el brazo de Lisbon para intentar reconfortarla. Lisbon sacó la mano del torso e intentó soltarse los botones de su blusa.

Jane: "Qué haces?"

Lisbon: "Qué ves que hago? Dime como se ve…" Dijo soltándose la blusa, solo dejó abotonados los primeros dos botones de esta.

Jane se sintió algo incomodo, pues se podía apreciar casi completamente el sostén de Lisbon.

Jane: "Es un maldito… como pudo hacerte eso?" Se notaba la rabia en la voz.

Justo debajo del sostén de la agente, se podía ver con claridad el moretón que había causado el impacto del golpe recibido. Sin duda, tenía una costilla rota.

Lisbon: "Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo…"

Jane: "Lo sé, pero…" Suspiró con rabia y frustración.

Lisbon: "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo…"

Jane: "Si... siempre hay una primera vez." Dijo sin dejar de acariciar con los dedos su brazo.

Lisbon: "Ya tengo otra herida de guerra para la colección. Ahora solo falta que me disparen y ya estoy graduada."

Jane: "Por Dios… no digas eso." Inconscientemente la atrajo hacia él más haciéndola jadear. "Lo siento."

Lisbon: "Te preocupas por mí."

Jane: "Obviamente. Somos compañeros. Nos conocemos hace años... ya hay un lazo… que nos une… es obvio que me preocupe."

Lisbon sonrió en el pecho de Jane.

Jane: "Qué?"

Lisbon: "Nada..."

La ambulancia se detuvo justo en frente de ellos al igual que Cho.

Jane: "Oh… ya pensaba que se les había perdido el camino." Dijo con sarcasmo a uno de los paramédicos y a Cho mientras se acercaban a ambos.

Cho: "Ya atraparon a Muller. Van Pelt y Rigsby van de camino con él al CBI en estos momentos."

Jane: "Que bien."

Cho: "Parece que andan de picnic romántico y todo." Dijo colocándose las manos en la cintura y mirándolos con una sonrisa suave.

Lisbon: "Vete al diablo." Dijo mientras bruscamente separaba su cuerpo del pecho de Jane y jadeaba de dolor.

Jane: "Con cuidado." Dijo con cara de preocupación.

Lisbon: "Si… si." Dijo sin mirar esta vez a Jane a los ojos.

El se levantó del suelo, la observó por unos momentos más mientras los paramédicos la atendían y sonrió. Se dio cuenta de lo tonto que debía verse y recuperó la compostura volviendo a la seriedad. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y fue tras Cho.

Lisbon le dedicó una mirada fugaz conjunta con una leve sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse.

Sin duda entre los dos, había algo más que una simple amistad.


End file.
